


恋爱实行委员会

by yourlittlepervert



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlepervert/pseuds/yourlittlepervert
Summary: *啊，因为男高所以恋爱*不知道有没有老师写过这个梗对不起对不起对不起对不起*有奇怪私设，的地得错用小能手*Bgm: You’re Somebody Else – Flora Cash
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 6





	恋爱实行委员会

01

恋爱实行委员会第26次会议记录

日期：10月12日

委托人：车勋

出席成员：金宰铉，柳会胜

“所以，一周过去了为什么你们还是毫无进展？”金宰铉一边撕开巧克力饼干的包装袋一边抱怨，“我以为咱们上周说好了你要主动一点？”

“我有在试着啊？周一的时候我我不是提醒他英语填空写错了吗？”车勋一边嚼着水果软糖一边头也不抬的回答，ins上的动态对他来说明显比眼前的对话更吸引人。

“真的吗真的吗？结果呢，承协哥英语成绩不好，你应该就可以跟他顺势聊起来啊！”柳会胜从后面赶上来，“你们怎么不等我啊我不就挑了根冰棒你们怎么就走了？“

“首先，你一根冰棒挑了十分钟；其次，你觉得小勋这样就能搭上话，我们为什么会开了十几次会议还没成功？不是我说你，车勋你觉得你当时的语气是一个正常的同学间的友善提醒吗。你到底是怎么能够用‘呀你上课还有听课吗’来跟你喜欢的人说话的？车勋你有在听吗，看什么呢不会又是李承协的主页吧这都看了多久了……”金宰铉凑过去抓住车勋的手机，发现让他挪不开眼的是学校官网发的学园祭宣传视频，“小勋……视频里我们社团出现了30秒李承协出现了5秒你反反复复到底在看什么。”

车勋收好自己的手机，专心吃完剩下的半袋软糖，“说什么呢，你之前暗恋的时候不也天天把偷拍别人的照片带在身上？ 再说了我也不想啊，这又不是我可以控制的，我看到他的时候完全没办法注意到我自己说了什么。记得周二他借我作业纸的时候吗，我连谢谢都忘记说了，他一定认为我很讨厌他吧。还有周三课间找他聊天，问他要不要一起吃午饭，周四文学课小组讨论我去坐他旁边了吧，我觉得我越主动只会让他觉得我越奇怪。”

“呃，但是勋哥有在尝试多跟承协哥接触就好啦，总会有机会好好聊聊的。毕竟承协哥也没有说什么吧。勋哥要不要考虑一下，跟承协哥聊天的时候，不要那么紧张，哦再带上一点表情？”柳会胜伸手接过车勋递给他的一把软糖，使了个眼色给金宰铉催促他开口。

“嘛，小勋是要放松一啦。你说话的时候为什么不能当作李承协就是只猫，那样的话可能一切问题都解决了。”

“呀疯了吧你。”车勋笑着随手推了金宰铉一把，“你今天有时间去合一下曲子吗，正好昨天晚上新买的吉他弦到了。”

“社团今天晚上借了学校音乐室排练，小勋你好歹也是我们社团的，看看群聊里的通知啊。要不等会你一起吧？我们早点过去合一个小时。”金宰铉一边回答，一边跟柳会胜在他身后用手肘互相捅来捅去。

02

车勋从高一入学的时候就加入音乐社了。从开学典礼结束，跟金宰铉走出礼堂被高年级学长双双抓获并忽悠着添了入社申请开始，他一共出席过一次社团活动。

新社员的第一次社团活动，他在门口努力跟金宰铉死缠烂打不愿进门的时候，给他们塞传单并拉他们入社的高年级学长从他们身后出现，一边宽慰车勋只在旁边看也没有关系，顺势就带着金宰铉进去。跟在学长身后的李承协有点搞不清状况，只能顺着话往下，说着进去感受一下气氛就好，搂过车勋的肩膀把他往里带。

车勋并不是特别喜欢不太熟悉的人的肢体接触，但是被李承协突然靠近的温度烫了一哆嗦，也就不说什么走了进去，同时思考着尚还寒冷的3月这人怎么还能这么暖和。

车勋有点畏寒，音乐教室的暖气因为噪音的缘故就关掉了，他便找了个不起眼的角落缩起来，等着金宰铉跟学长聊完天过来找他。没有想到先在他身边坐下来的是李承协。车勋转头跟他打了个照面，觉得跟面无表情成习惯的自己相比，好像李承协的脸上显得更紧张一点，便放心回答李承协絮絮叨叨的搭话，并在心里暗自吐槽长了这种脸的人啰嗦到这种程度真是浪费。

然后金宰铉加入他们大大扩充了话题范围，两个人硬带着车勋谈天说地，从音乐梦想聊到夜宵取向。其中车勋和李承协直接的对话其实没有很多，但他实实在在地被自己和李承协莫名其妙地默契惊讶到——很多时候李承协的话他总能在心里接出下一句——于是逐渐放开熟络起来。他们谈大卫鲍伊，谈枪炮玫瑰，谈学校出门左拐2条街的夜市卖的鱼饼特别好吃，附近一个街区的livehouse常常有有意思的音乐人出现。在学长过来打断他们之后，车勋才后知后觉地发现自己有多开心。原来自己可以和一个第一次见面的人笑的这么开心。

音乐社的传统是第一次社团活动作为大家自此熟悉的契机，每个人要对大家自我介绍，说一说自己的音乐取向，最好表演一段，方便看法相似的人能尽快认识并一起结伴练习。还是那个学长过来喊他们上去，车勋面对人群还是放不开，简单说了几句就轮到金宰铉洋洋洒洒长篇演讲。李承协笑着打断他说了说自己的情况，刚才聊天的时候明明交代的差不多，车勋在他旁边确还是觉得站在众人面前的李承协有些微妙的不同。

他多么坦坦荡荡，自信热情又张扬。大邱人，去年转学来首尔，想成为职业音乐人做自己的音乐，各种音乐领域都有喜欢和涉猎的地方，未来三年一起作为好朋友努力吧。台前的李承协把话说的很从容，像是他已经知道这些事情一定会这样。车勋还带着聊天时未退去的愉快的心情突然蒙上一层阴影，好像李承铉是自己永远够不着的人一样。

金宰铉提议他们三个人合一段当作自我介绍的最后一部分。他们会的乐器都不少，但金宰铉专修鼓，车勋擅长吉他，本来计划的是他们两个人刚排好的最近大热的男团歌。问了一下，李承协刚好也会这个，车勋想起他好像是带着吉他来的，正转头想问要不要自己换成贝斯，就对上了他的视线。李承协看了看他，很突然地笑了，明亮的眼睛和高高的颧骨一派温柔。

“你们就做你们最好的，我唱歌。”他笑着说话的时候又认真又轻浮，车勋想。李承协去旁边要了话筒，喊了学长过来帮忙。贝斯手权光珍学长一脸好笑的答应下来。

他们做的很好，草率的合作倒有几分相伴多年的意思。李承协无疑是最显眼的，他确实一下就成为了大家的好朋友，社团活动结束便多的是人勾肩搭背的拉他出去了。从那之后车勋没有再出席过社团活动了，李承协的吸引力太大。

03

但很不幸，车勋、金宰铉、李承协分到了一个班。重新排位子之后，从车勋想着要克制自己到沦陷，只用了李承协在后座凑到他耳根问他下课要不要一起去食堂的时间。李承协呼出的气热热的打在他皮肤上，车勋一激灵扯掉了手里金宰铉的考卷一角。

车勋其实大部分时间非常快乐，李承协也常常催他去社团活动，无一不被他和早就发现端倪的金宰铉搪塞掉。但他们会一起去金宰铉家练习，为什么不呢，车勋总安慰自己李承协一定也不忍心放弃这默契，就算不能在一起，总可以作为最亲的朋友相处。

金宰铉其实在这件事上教育过车勋上百次，追人哪有像你这么含蓄的。课间找机会坐过去跟聊天，时不时放学约着去喝东西写作业，完全就是普通朋友啊？车勋总反驳你不觉得我尚且连这个也做不到吗，每次只要我动了相关的心思就会表情失控。金宰铉从心底鄙视他们俩拉拉扯扯这么久没下文，恨铁不成钢的搞出这么个恋爱委员会，以为车勋提出各种（不切实际的）建议为己任。

委员会在柳会胜加入之后倒是渐渐有了起色，主要是终于有了一个正常恋爱思路的人为车勋排忧解难，而不是希望车勋在全校集会用喇叭对李承协一诉衷情。说起来柳会胜还是李承协的远远远房表弟，他父母觉得李承协稳妥拜托他照看自己家早入学一年的儿子。柳会胜放学后就不见踪影，李承协一路找到夜市附近，正巧碰见柳会胜在路边跟着路演的乐手拉高音，拎着他去夜市用一份炒年糕一袋鲫鱼饼给人拉进了音乐社。金宰铉也觉得他有意思，吃午饭有时候拐去隔壁班拉他一起，车勋刚好喜欢吃饭吃得香的人，一来二去也熟悉起来。

车勋有时候也在想，是不是这就是全部了，好不容易才有的一次动心就毁在自己手上。他知道朋友们说的对，还是要让李承协觉得自己对他的态度有点特别才行吧，找机会装作不经意与他搭话大概还是不够。但他的不安全感又不允许他做出更明显的行为：如果他是因为我特别喜欢他才喜欢我，那他是真的喜欢我吗？

不过朋友说的话做的事往往不仅有道理，甚至饱含深意。

04

当李承协恰巧在他们刚开始练习的时候出现在音乐室，车勋一心两用，不动声色地对金宰铉和柳会胜连翻了两个白眼的同时心跳加速。李承协看起来有点疲惫，应该是准备学园祭熬夜了，眼睛下面微微发青，让车勋心里猛地一抽。学园祭进行的并不顺利金宰铉和柳会胜有跟他提起过，车勋不参加活动，其他吉他手跟他们并不合拍。

结束手上的曲子，车勋去包里拿了在便利店顺手买的面包给李承协。李承协不知道为什么有点紧张，让车勋有点想起他们第一次见面的样子，一边夸张地道谢“谢谢小勋帮大忙了是我的救命恩人”，一边坐到车勋旁边。金宰铉在鼓后面吹了声口哨，柳会胜在角落嚼着饼干憋笑，谁让车勋顺手带的面包都是李承协最喜欢的那种。

夏天已经快要过去了，夜晚的气温虽然还很高，从窗口吹进来的风却带上了凉意。一阵阵晚风拂在车勋脸上，让他感觉自己的双颊烧的更加明显了。冷静，冷静，车勋告诉自己，专心练习比较重要，李承协低声的提议和赞美不算什么，带着笑意的视线不算什么。

新买的琴弦很趁手，他和金宰铉顺利地提早结束了练习。李承协中途出去了一趟，给他们带了饮料。金宰铉迫不及待的灌了半瓶果汁，打开手机开始看消息，然后喊了柳会胜一起出去，说是权光珍要他们去楼下保安室搬个什么东西。

车勋还在想着刚才几个和弦的节奏和手感，发着呆有一搭没一搭地喝柠檬茶。直到李承协突然扣住他的手腕，他才突然回过神发现李承协已经盯着他看了很久。他的目光沉重的黏在车勋身上，让车勋整个人都一下子燃烧起来。

然后李承协拿过车勋的吉他，唱了一首他没听过的歌，但他一听就知道属于李承协的歌。李承协低沉的嗓音和夏风共鸣，宛转又致命，车勋恍惚间像是觉得自己浮起来了。李承协在他对面慢慢唱着自己写的歌词，低着头，稍有些紧绷的脖颈暴露了他的紧张。歌词里的那些一起上课放学，一起大笑歌唱，向你借作业的心动和暗示，把车勋高高的举在空中。

李承协弹完最后一个音符，恋恋不舍地揉着最后一根琴弦，接着慢慢放下吉他。他抬头有些不安地看向车勋。“车勋”，他开口时嗓音有些沙哑，“你愿不愿意……”。

车勋在这时反倒因为过于不敢相信而不那么紧张了，他下意识咬了咬嘴唇，虽然心脏的跳动快到让他一阵眩晕，他还是重要找回了身体的控制权，靠在椅背上等李承协把话说完。答应他，说你愿意，说你从入学起就喜欢他，车勋的大脑有些聒噪地催促他。

在车勋想张嘴的前一秒，李承协开口说完了那句话。

“做我的吉他手？”

05

恋爱实行委员会第27次会议记录

日期：10月13日

委托人：车勋

出席成员：金宰铉

“他是不是有病？”金宰铉在车勋对面大喊，“他是不是想玩弄你的感情？好个李承协我怎么从来没有发现他是这么心狠手辣的一个人，我等会立刻马上就要狠狠收拾他一顿，我不把……”

车勋摊在座位上懒洋洋地吸着冰咖啡，伸手把金宰铉的那杯挪出他手舞足蹈的范围内。“没有吧，说不定他是真的没有那个意思吧，就瞎写的歌吧。”

“你知道自己的声音有多死气沉沉心灰意冷吗？所以你答应了？”金宰铉气呼呼地一口气吸完了自己剩的那半杯咖啡。

“不然呢，你和会胜不一直也希望我多参加活动多展现自己吗。”车勋有点尴尬的移开视线，“而且他看起来真的很需要一个合适的吉他手。”

“车勋你不觉得我们喊了这么多次你爱搭不理，他李承协一服个软你就答应更让人生气吗？不就是自己写的歌吗我回头也去跟会胜自己写歌。”

“哎走吧，我今天还要好好赶你们的进度，好几首曲子吧呢。”车勋站起来背了吉他，拉了还在嘟囔着“这个李承协…”的金宰铉往外走。咖啡店外面阳光很好，温暖的颜色，有没有太过于烧人，车勋忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

金宰铉还在他身后不停地说话，“什么合适的吉他手，我告诉你车勋你就是最好的吉他手……”

06

他们5个人很顺利，车勋确实是他们最好的吉他手。每天急匆匆地在教室和音乐室来回的紧张生活都显得特别快乐。

但车勋确实不擅长登台表演，指导老师好几次都让他放松一点，放开一点。其实日常练习的时候，车勋比谁都放的开，5个人一起在音乐室疯。可但凡有比较多的人一起看他们的成功，他便窘迫得不知道怎么办才好。一是他确实不擅长应对别人的目光，二是他怕放开了之后自己看李承协的目光太露骨。

李承协跟他提了好几次，要他演出的时候多跟自己交流。车勋嘴上答应着好好好，心里暗骂平时跟你眼神交流那么多次也没见你有什么反应。

然后就是李承协生日。车勋被金宰铉和柳会胜烦到不行，只好出手烤了个蛋糕带去学校藏在储物柜里。因为当天放学之后又要见指导老师，生日会便被推到晚上。

他们到的有点早，指导老师还在审查音乐社的其他节目，只能无聊地在音乐室外面等着。金宰铉戳了戳柳会胜，不知怎么说动了权光珍，随便找了个借口就拉着人跑了。车勋低着头在原地打转，毕竟他的问题很明显比起上次审查没有任何改进，说不紧张肯定是不可能的。

李承协突然小声喊了他，“小勋啊，”车勋抬头看了看他，不知道怎么了。“今天只有你还没给我生日礼物了。”

“你幼不幼稚啊，在我柜子里呢。”车勋有点好笑，也用轻声嘲笑他。

“我觉得你肯定在骗我，不会是没准备吧？”李承协凑到他面前有点耍赖地追问。

车勋这下倒真是被他逗笑了，只好说道，“行，我没准备，你有没有什么想要的礼物我等会结束了就去买。”

李承协在车勋说着这话时还在靠近，等他说完，车勋已经背抵着墙壁了。他们身高相当，李承协的胸口虚虚贴上来，车勋感觉自己的指尖被人攥住了。李承协在他耳边开口：“小勋啊，别紧张。在台上多看看我好不好？”

07

这次审查很顺利，车勋就算在台上感觉自己浑身发烫到耳朵正往外冒气的程度，也不忘向李承协投去震惊又疑惑的眼神。

晚上大家去附近的小饭馆烤肉聚餐，用大吃大喝（连车勋那个蛋糕都一点不剩）来庆祝李承协的生日和车勋的成功。

他们慢慢往回走，李承协拍了拍车勋肩膀，自顾自拿过他的吉他。月光干净的洒在每一个人年轻的脸上，静静像是发光。

最先在十字路口分开的是柳会胜和权光珍，在走一段就是金宰铉家，他挤眉弄眼跟两人道别。车勋和李承协都憋了笑往前走，虽然李承协家往另一个方向比较好走。

即使有人故意放慢了脚步，他们还是最后在李承协要抄的小路口停下来。车勋从李承协接过自己的吉他，抿了抿嘴。被李承协那么一吓，他这会儿倒是不再面无表情了，“李承协，你今天下午说的是什么意思。”

他仔细看着李承协，小心翼翼地要观察到他每一个表情。于是李承协眼神闪烁了几次，终于看着他的眼睛说：“我喜欢……”

“……你在台上自由自在的样子”

08

恋爱实行委员会第62次会议记录

日期：11月28日

委托人：车勋

出席成员：金宰铉，柳会胜

“怎么了？我看你们最近不是还行吗？虽然你的暗示还是毫无表情，但是我看他也不像是没有意思的样子啊，不是明里暗里跟你说了不少旁敲侧击的话吗？”金宰铉一边放松手腕，一边回避这个话题，“小勋啊，从某种意义上我还是更喜欢不热衷于开会的你，又怎么了到底。”

“我想后天跟李承协表白。”车勋收拾着吉他，平静地回答。

“什么什么什么告诉我你在开玩笑！你你你之前不是自己说过不想表白的吗！喂柳会胜你给我去门口看着放风，别让李承协突然进来。”金宰铉吓得差点撞翻了底鼓，冲到车勋面前。

“我才不要我也想知道啊！勋哥你快说到底怎么了”柳会胜也是十足的激动，话筒线随便一卷放在一边也凑了上来。

“就是突然觉得，宰铉之前的提议不错。就算他拒绝了，估计也很难忘记这件事吧，在全校面前的话。”

09

学园祭是男高一年中难得会有同龄的女孩子出入的时候，青春期的荷尔蒙自然而然推动着为期一整天的活动在操场的露天晚会达到高潮。

李承协除了早上的彩排，其他时候都不知道跑去哪里了，到了临近傍晚才回来。被车勋提着耳朵骂了十分钟之后，舞台负责人就来喊他们去后台准备了。音乐社的节目在全场中后段，五个人找了个不显眼的角落坐着候场。

车勋原来是不害怕的，但是他听见前台的观众欢呼叫喊还是怯了场。金宰铉和柳会胜好像也有点不安，被权光珍拉到了一边心理辅导。车勋就跟李承协两个人并排安静坐着，肩膀靠着肩膀，大腿贴着大腿。车勋觉得自己的心跳声从来没有这么大过，一声一声压过露天场地的音响。

音乐社前一个节目已经上场了，李承协起身叫了另外三个人回来，脱了大衣去舞台旁边等着上场。站在离舞台还有几步的地方，车勋才第一次感觉到镁光灯有多亮，台下的人影多具有压迫感，不禁一阵恍惚。

李承协从他身后紧紧牵住他的右手，这次是实打实的牵手了，十指相扣严丝合缝。李承协体温是高，为了造型带上的戒指在车勋的指缝间都是暖和的。

车勋没有回头，只是默默地回握，看着台上说：“我没事。”

李承协也只是回答道“我知道。”

10

表演很成功，或许刚上台的时候每个人都是紧张的，但是五个人正在一起表演的这个事实很快让他们激情洋溢放肆挥洒。原定的三首歌结束以后，每一个人都大汗淋漓。

李承协却突然开了口，唱起了那首他自己写的校园情歌。在他们考虑要不要把这首歌也加入到演出里的时候，车勋向李承协要过谱，但是指导老师还是认为歌的氛围太过抒情，便没有后文了。

车勋被李承协吓了一跳，转头跟其他人对了对眼神，在观众慢慢安静下来之后，轻轻扫了几个和弦，第二段歌词开始时接了进去，用温柔的吉他给李承协低音裹上柔软的余韵。在舞台上能看到的景色比想象中更多，他看到伴着李承协的歌声，有默默牵起了手的情侣，有相互搂紧了对方的朋友，有在草坪上找了舒适的地方坐下来跟着旋律摇摆的人。于是车勋在李承协歌声里由衷地微笑。

车勋在李承协开口前，手上转了几个音，自己把最后一段歌词唱了下去。李承协要唱的是第一次听你弹吉他就喜欢你，第一次在你身后看你就喜欢你，第一次向你借作业第一次问你填空题，都喜欢你；但车勋唱的是每一次看你唱歌就喜欢你，每一次听见身后声音就喜欢你，每一次回头每一次刻意相邻的座位，一直喜欢你。

车勋在最后一个音节，对着话筒用一句轻飘飘的“我喜欢你”，和一个看向李承协的眼神，结束了他们的表演。管他呢，不论李承协想说的到底是什么，先堂堂正正把话说清楚的还是我车勋，他一边想着，和大家一起谢了幕，往台下走。金宰铉和柳会胜欲言又止的，被他干的事肉麻到又说不出什么的视线，让车勋有点得意。

11

然后他被李承协拉着，从操场一路狂奔跑到了教学楼附近。冷风刮在脸上，让车勋更清楚的意识到自己确实本来就清醒得吓人。他被他们俩的举动逗笑了，两个男高中生刚进行完一场非常重要的表演，毫无预警牵手狂奔400米，不知道明天会不会有体育社团来找他们。所以车勋放慢了脚步停下来好一边喘气一边大笑。

李承协在他旁边，无奈之下也觉出了好笑之处，或者只是单纯被车勋给逗笑了，闭紧了嘴但还是无声地笑到弯下腰。

他们还牵着手，没有人想到放手，也没有人想要。李承协胸腔的震动顺着手臂传到车勋胸口，震得他一阵发麻，也让他笑意更深。不常见的漆黑的教学楼凝望着两个手牵手笑做一团的男孩。

等他们两个人终于平静下来，车勋先开了口，“所以你把我拉到这里时为什么？”

李承协揉搓的他的指腹。笑起来有着明亮的、弯弯的眼睛和高高的颧骨的李承协说：“因为你抢了我的精心准备的机会，我只好换个安静的地方告诉你。”

“我喜欢你”

00

恋爱实行委员会 第25次会议记录

日期：10月11日

委托人：李承协

出席成员：金宰铉，柳会胜，权光珍

“你确定吗？好像你前几次也是这么说的啊。”金宰铉带着怜悯的嘲笑李承协，趁柳会胜转头收拾东西抓了一把他的零食。

“真的，我这次一定要和小勋说。你们负责帮我制造一个独处的机会就行，最后一次。”李承协正弯腰系着鞋带，只好抬头用眼神表示他的真诚。

“不是我说你承协哥，你都没敢在勋哥面前叫他小勋吧？“柳会胜不以为然。

权光珍跟指导老师了解完情况，回到音乐室问道，“你的歌写完了？”

“当然，都说了我准备好了。”李承协看他脸色不对，也叹了口气，“果然还是不太对劲吧？要是小勋能来就好了。宰铉啊不是哥哥说你，这么多年的朋友了怎么劝不动小勋呢？

金宰铉从椅子上一蹦三尺，“李承协我这是作为朋友的基本准则好不好，他不愿意我怎么能逼他？你这个人想追我们小勋还跟我这样说话，嗯？”说话间扑过来就要抢李承协钱包，“还有说好了上次帮你制造机会请我们吃饭的！”

权光珍在旁边附和：“对对对，承协你怎么能亏待小勋娘家人，还不请宰铉好好吃一顿。”，顺手还帮旁边笑到喘不过气的柳会胜顺了顺，“不如就明天吧？正好又借了音乐室排练，宰铉你约他早点过来练习不就行了。承协今晚好好休息吧，明天可是大日子了。”

恋爱实行委员会 第40次会议记录

日期：11月2日

委托人：李承协

出席成员：柳会胜

柳会胜看着趴着桌子上的李承协，不知道说什么才好。“承协哥啊，你不是一直说喜欢就要直接告白吗？你这样反反复复勋哥也很困扰吧。”

李承协发出了一声哀嚎，“我做不到啊！面对小勋太让人紧张了，我真的好喜欢他，一想要表白满脑子都是他上周三借我笔的时候为什么表情奇怪，这周一问我要不要一起吃饭的时候为什么这么冷淡，周二为什么道别的时候只是跟着宰铉一起点头，但是自己说回头见，他是不是一点也不喜欢我？是不是其实有点讨厌我？会胜啊他跟你关系不错一定有跟你说吧。”

“呃，承协哥你冷静一点。你这么优秀，跟勋哥又谈的来，他肯定会喜欢你的。倒是你不要一直违背自己的信条啊？说不定勋哥就喜欢干脆的男人呢？承协哥？有在听我说吗……”

恋爱实行委员会 第63次会议记录

日期：11月29日

委托人：李承协

出席成员：金宰铉，柳会胜，权光珍

“明天，我一定能成功说出口。”李承协趁着车勋去洗手间说道。

“咳哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈承协哥，这一个月来你都第几次说这话了。”金宰铉被李承铉突如其来的宣言给吓了一跳，差点被水呛到。

“承协啊，你想好怎么跟指导老师和舞台指导说了吗……”权光珍有点头疼地提问。

“没有，不过总有办法吧。大不了在台上唱完再下来应该没有人会赶我们吧？你们帮我拖着小勋就好，拜托拜托拜托……”

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想写酸酸甜甜的校园文，但是果然不太擅长。梗来源是一个综艺(?)，b站搜“nflying喜欢的女生”有中首的翻译。面对真正喜欢的女生，车勋是不动声色接近派，李承协是一击必胜派；虽然确实是他们各自会做的事，但第一次我看的时候就觉得，承勋两个人之间好像是完全反过来的相处模式（指车先生撒娇非常直球，而李先生整天含蓄地推推拉拉）。
> 
> 除去他们并不是对方喜欢的女生(…)这点，我的理解是，能够有理有据说出来的行动到了面对真正喜欢的人的时候，都紧张的无法进行了。所以才有这篇产出：一心想温水煮青蛙的车勋发现自己面对李承协紧张到没有表情，烦恼的不行干脆直接告白；不希望车勋烦恼想要在合适的时机郑重表白的李承协，每次表白都因太紧张了说不出口变成暧昧的暗示，最后被车勋抢了先机；这样的两个人的故事。


End file.
